Dark Fear
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: People have been going to haunted houses for ages and they always make it out alright... until now. Join America and his friends as they make it through a haunted house that brings their true fears to life.This is the follow up to Dark Night! OCxAmerica and OCxSpain
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**A/N:** So I finally have finished typing this up! I'm so excited and proud of myself haha xD Anyway, this is another story I wrote with my friend **obsessivelistmaker13. **I love her and I'm so glad she wrote this with me because it was a lot of fun! So thanks to her! This is the follow up to **Dark Night**. If you haven't read it and you want to read this, well I advise you read **Dark Night** first. It really helps with the plot line and makes it a little easier to understand and/or follow. So this is a story we kind of based off of the movie** House of Fears. **It's not an amazing movie but we were bored one night and thought, "hey, let's write a fanfic about this!" It doesn't follow the movie exactly, but we pretty much just kinda used the idea.. Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

Max and Francessca were in their rooms getting ready for the party. Max finished and looked over at her clock. She left her room and went to knock on Francessca's door.

"So, are you ready to go?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Francessca nodded, walking out of her room. "Am I driving or are you?"

"You can," Max said as she followed her friend. Francessca grabbed her keys and they both left. They were heading to Feliks' house for his birthday party. When they got there they parked on the other side of his street, looking down the long driveway to Feliks' large white house.

"The boys are going to be here, right?" Francessca asked.

Max nodded, "Yeah, they said they would be."

They made their way down the long driveway to Feliks' house. They could hear the music coming from inside and they could hear voices carrying through the wall. They knocked on the door, hoping someone would be able to hear them over the loud noise. Feliks opened up the door and had a huge smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday!" Both girls said together. They handed him his presents and cards.

"Thanks guys! This is like, so totally cool! I'm glad you could make it!"

"We're glad we could too," Max said smiling. He ushered them in and then gave them hugs.

"So, like, welcome and enjoy the party!" Feliks said before he ran off to go stand by Toris and some other people.

Francessca looked around, "So we're here… Now where are the guys?"

Max shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe they're late. Alfred had to work today, but I don't know how that would make him late. He got off of work an hour ago."

The girls wandered around a bit and found some of their other friends to hang out with while they waited for the boys to show up. They heard someone and both of them turned around. Alfred came up behind Max, hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Found you! Sorry we're so late, my boss decided that I had to stay late and clean everything by myself. So I just sorta halfway cleaned and left anyway," Alfred laughed.

Antonio walked up and went to Francessca, kissing the top of her head, "Hope you haven't been waiting for us too long."

"Nah, we've just been enjoying the party," Francessca smiled.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, Feliks definitely knows how to throw a party!"

They all spent the time dancing, talking, and having a good time. They got to hang out with a bunch of their friends and have fun. They enjoyed the food and the cake, loving the sugary treats. As they sat down after getting cake, Max took a bit of frosting on her finger and wiped it across Alfred's face playfully. Alfred did the same and reached over, trying to get his girlfriend back. They had a playful fight with their frosting. Antonio and Francessca watched on, laughing. Max ended up missing and getting some on Alfred's lips and then went over and licked it off. Alfred pulled her in for a kiss as they fell back on the couch. Antonio and Francessca just looked at each other and shook their heads, smiling. They just let their friends enjoy themselves.

Once they pulled apart and everyone else finished their cake, Alfred burst out, "Oh dudes! So my uncle is gonna open this new place and it's so cool! We should go and I can give you guys a private tour!"

Max looked at him confused, "What place is it?"

"It's called The House of Fears!" Alfred lowered his voice into a creepy register and his friends just looked at him.

Max's face lit up, "Sounds cool!"

Francessca and Antonio just looked at each other then back at Alfred. "Yeah, I guess it sounds fine," Francessca said nervously.

"Dude, it's not just fine, it's so cool! And the party will be over soon anyway, so then we can just go straight there!" Alfred said excitedly.

"Wait, we're going tonight?" Francessca asked.

"Duh! Come on, don't be a scardy cat!"

"Yeah, come on," Max said, encouragingly.

"But do you know how late it is now?" Francessca argued.

"Who cares? No one is going to be home tonight anyway," Max said.

Francessca was about to say something else, when Feliks tried to get everyone's attention. He thanked everyone for coming and for his presents and then he said he hoped everyone had a great time. After that, everyone started to leave and head back to their cars.

"See? Now it's perfect we'll just head there now, just follow us, ok?" Alfred said happily.

Francessca sighed, "Fine, we'll be right behind you."

* * *

**EDIT:** So if you've read the first story and you're now reading this one, thank you! I've done the same with the first one. Originally I had Spain and America but I went back and change it to Antonio and Alfred. Anyway, thanks again for reading, I really hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The group said bye to all of their friends and walked down the long driveway to get to their cars. Francessca and Max got in their own car and waited for Alfred to drive past them so they could follow him.

As they drove behind Alfred, Francessca looked over at her friend. "You don't think this will be like last time, do you?" Her hands tightened on the steering wheel and Max looked over at her.

"Nothing is going to happen. The creep's been locked up ever since. I mean, look at us; it's been a year already and nothing bad has happened to us," Max said, trying to reassure her friend.

Francessca's eyes were clouded with anxiety. She tried to take a deep breath and keep her focus on the road but the thought kept bugging her. "Yeah, but we didn't think anything would happen to us last time…"

Max rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, don't be such a worry wort. Like I said, he's been locked up for a while, so we'll be fine."

"Okay, fine…" Francessca said. Even with her friend's words in her head, doubts swirled in her brain.

Max turned and smiled at her, "See! It'll be fine. We're gonna have a good time and plus it'll give us more of an excuse to cling to the guys." She made a face and Francessca laughed. Max smiled, she knew how badly the encounter last year had been for them all, but Francessca was the one that was always still worrying about it. It had affected them all badly. They were really scared for a while after and Antonio had gone through a lot of pain with his shoulder and collar bone, but he pushed through; they all did.

Max was pulled out of her thoughts when they pulled up to the place. It looked like a giant mansion with an old, worn façade. It looked like it used to be a really nice house once, but now a large sign in front created a different story. "The House of Fears" looked like it was written in blood as it leaned at an angle. Creeper plants traveled up the side of the house and the front looked like it was in desperate need of repair. Two lamps were on either side of the door, providing some light in the dark night.

Alfred had a huge grin on his face, "Look at this place! It's so huge and doesn't it look awesome?"

"Yeah it looks pretty cool," Max said enthusiastically.

Francessca looked a bit confused, "Is it supposed to look like this? It looks like it needs a little TLC."

"Yeah, this is how it's supposed to look. Do you know how long it took us to get it to look like this?" Alfred asked. He didn't even wait for an answer, "Forever! We built a brand new place and then had to make it look like a piece of crap. Yeah, it was a lot of work."

He ushered them all towards the entrance with Antonio bringing up the back. Alfred stopped them before they walked through the front door. "Welcome to the House of Fears, where your nightmares come to life! In the house there are nine rooms and each one has a fear. Number one is Death. Number two is the Dark. Then there's Spiders, Monsters, Dolls-"

Max made a face. She hated dolls to no end and she shivered as she remembered the dolls from the Haunted house last year.

"Number six is Losing your mind. Seven is Ghosts, then there's Losing your way-"

Francessca's grip tightened on Antonio's hand as Alfred said number eight. She was scared of a lot of things, but she was absolutely terrified of getting lost.

"And Number nine is Coffins," Alfred finished. His friends just looked at him as they took in the rooms. Max looked excited as she watched her boyfriend tell about the rooms, except Dolls… She hated Dolls. Francessca held Antonio's hand and stood closer to him. She was nervous about going into the place, and she just hoped that it didn't get too bad. Antonio could feel Francessca's hand tighten around his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

"And you're sure we won't get in trouble?" Francessca said as she looked around.

Alfred held up a key ring, "No, my uncle gave me the keys to watch over the place while he's gone for the weekend." Alfred wasn't actually lying; the keys had been given to his parents but his dad had asked him to go by tonight and check to make sure the place was still alright. So he figured he would check it tonight but throw in the tour for his friends.

He opened the door for them and let them all inside. Once they passed him, he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Francessca exclaimed.

Alfred stopped and looked at her. "I'm locking it back up. I don't want anyone breaking in," he said matter-of-factly.

She just stared at him, "Isn't that we're doing?"

Alfred sighed and looked at her, "No, like I said before, I have the keys, and besides, the security guy knows we're here."

Alfred cleared his throat, "Okay, now before we officially start, let me ask you something." Everyone turned to look at him. "Do you remember what it feels like to experience true fear? Like when your mouth is dry, your stomach tightens up, and your hair stands on end? Shivers, traveling down your spine… What door, what step, oh no, what-"

"Is there a point to this? Can we just go through?" Francessca asked.

Alfred just glared at her, "I was just trying to practice my lines, jeez." He knocked on the door and a voice came on over the speaker. It sounded like a normal old man's voice, but then it started to sound creepy. They opened the door and walked into the first room.

They continued to walk through the room which was decorated like a funeral parlor with a coffin set up, like at a showing. It was half open so that you could see the person lying down inside. They all walked forward so that they could see him a little better. He looked like an old man, his skin pale and wrinkly.

"I don't see what's so scary about this room," Max said turning away and looking at all the other things in the room. Just as she finished her sentence, the supposedly dead person flew up at her. She screamed and punched the animatronic.

"Whoa, easy babe, don't damage the props or I'll get in trouble!" Alfred said quickly as he ran over to her.

"Well tell him that!" She yelled angrily as she pointed to the dead person who was slowly lowering back down to lay in his coffin.

He sighed and shook his head as he laughed, "Well, I'll be right back, try not to touch anything while I'm gone, got it?" He disappeared and Max continued to glare at the guy in the coffin as if he would pop back out again.

Francessca stood there quietly, then spoke up, "You don't think this place will be as bad as the haunted house ride at the park do you?"

Max turned to her, "I thought I told you not to worry about that?"

"I'm not. I'm worried about the place, like the stuff inside. The haunted house scared me a lot…"

Alfred came back from some secret passage way and walked up to Max, intertwining their fingers. "You don't have to worry about that at all! That place was rundown and so totally unrated and cheap. Now this place," he held his arms out wide, motioning to the whole place, even though he was still holding Max's hand, "This place is top rate scarifying awesomeness!"

Francessca just stared at him, "That doesn't help me… Is it too late to go back home?"

Antonio grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, "Yep, it's too late, you can't go anywhere. _No te preocupes_, I'll keep you safe babe."

Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh, go get a room you two."

Francessca looked up at him, "I will as long as that means I can leave!"

Alfred laughed, "Nope, you're stuck here with us." Max smiled as she hugged Alfred closer, "Yep, you are!" She pulled away from Alfred and went over to grab Francessca's hand. She excitedly dragged her friend along into the next room while the two boys stayed behind.

Alfred leaned over to look at Antonio, "I think it's time we gave the girls a bit of a scare, don't you think?"

Antonio rolled his eyes, but smirked, "Sure, let's do it." Both boys then continued to follow their girlfriends down the hallway they had just ran down. They met up with the girls who had stopped. They were all standing in a short hallway with two doors at both ends. Alfred turned his back to the door that led to the next room so that he was facing his friends.

"You have just conquered your fear of death and the deceased. Now-" Alfred was interrupted by Max.

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who comes up with the lines; I just have to say them." He cleared his throat and started again, "Now on to the next room. Are you ready to face your fear of the dark?" He gave them a creepy smile and slowly opened the door to a pitch black room and beckoned his friends inside. They all slowly walked into the room and it's so dark that they couldn't even see their hand in front of their face.

"Don't you have like a flashlight or something?" Francessca asked.

Alfred laughed and Max grabbed onto the back of his shirt as she slightly stumbled. "That would ruin the whole idea, so no, I don't have one."

Francessca looked around even though she couldn't see anything, "So what do we do? Just walk around in the room while it's dark?"

"Why? Are you scared?" Alfred asked quietly.

"N-no, I'm not that scared of the dark." She tried to reach for Antonio's hand but she couldn't find him. "Uh, Antonio? Where are you?"

She tried turning around and looking but she still couldn't see anything even though her eyes were adjusting to the darkness. "Guys, where are you?"

No one answered her and she felt her heart start racing, where could they have gone? She started blindly feeling around for them, completely losing her sense of direction and disorientating herself.

"Hello?!" She kept running around and looking for her friends. "How big is this room?" She said to herself.

Her heart was beating quickly and her eyes darted around desperately, "Guys, this isn't funny. I need you to stop!" She continued running until she ended up running into a wall. She ran her hands along it, hoping to find something.

She felt something thick and sticky on the wall. She pulled her hands back in shock and looked down, but she couldn't tell what it was. She screamed and quickly backed up, falling in the process. She heard snickers and a door opened up to shine some light into the room. She looked down and saw that it looked like some fake blood, so she started to wipe it off on the floor, not wanting anymore to get on her.

"This isn't funny!" She yelled at her friends. That just caused them to bust out in laughter. Alfred held his stomach as he laughed and looked at Francessca, "I wish we could have seen your face, I bet it was great!"

"Oh, yeah, I bet…" Francessca muttered. Her friends tried to hold in their laughter as they walked over to her. Antonio held out his hand to help her up and Max tried to put on a straight face, "Okay, okay guys, that wasn't very nice of you." She looked up at the boys and burst out laughing again.

Francessca just scowled at her. "Let's just go to the next room." Alfred ended up handing her a rag that she could use to wipe off the blood from her hand and he tried not to laugh as he nodded, "Okay, let's go."

He led then out of the room and to the next door.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's room three again?" Antonio asked.

"Spiders," Alfred replied.

"Oh fun," Max said sarcastically. They walked into a room that was a shade of red and it had cobwebs and spider webs all over the room. They were hanging from the ceilings and walls; they were even hanging right in front of them. It was nearly impossible to walk through them without getting caught up in them.

"Alfred, how are we supposed to make it through this room? You can't even walk," Max said as she looked around the room.

Alfred turned to her, "There's a trick to it." They all watched as he made his way through, ducking and stretching over some webs. They tried to follow him but they still kept getting caught in the webs.

Francessca pulled a cobweb off of her arm, but it just got stuck to her fingers. She tried to wipe it off on her pant leg, "Cobwebs are so annoying."

Antonio was following right behind her and picked some off his own shirt as well, "I agree."

"Aw, come on guys, just stick to the pattern and you'll make it through," Alfred encouraged them as he made his way through without getting anything on him.

"Are you the master of cobwebs or something?" Max asked, looking after him and trying to copy him.

He turned back and smiled at his girlfriend, "How'd you know?"

She rolled her eyes, "Lucky guess."

They continued to make their way through the dim room, when they heard Antonio scream. Everyone turned around to see him furiously shaking his arm. Francessca had been walking a bit ahead of him, so she turned around and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He stopped shaking but he continued to look at his arm as if something was still there, "There was a huge spider crawling up my arm!"

"Aw, scared of a widdle spider?" Max asked as if she were talking to a young child.

He turned to look at her, "No, it was a huge spider, but I wasn't scared, it just startled me!" He wiped at his jacket sleeve again for good measure then turned to look at the rest of his friends.

"You guys are such weenies!" Alfred joked. Antonio unzipped his jacket and took it off to check.

"Dude! There's nothing there anymore."

Antonio shook his jacket out and put it back on, "I see that now."

Max had taken the lead and turned around to check on Antonio, but then she ended up running into a huge sticky web. "Yuck!" She tried to pull out of its sticky hold as it grabbed onto her skin and clothes. It was a lot stronger than she thought though.

"Ew, get it off, so gross-!" She started coughing and wiping her tongue. "Ew, it got in my mouth! Disgusting!" She kept trying to pull at it and get away as her friends got closer. Francessca stopped and looked up at the web with wide eyes, "Are those-?"

Alfred and Antonio looked up as well and they saw little black dots crawling towards Max. They seemed to spread out as well and began moving towards them as well.

Max heard her friend and wondered what she was talking about. She looked up to see the spiders crawling towards her. They were getting closer and a few started crawling on her arms. She started freaking out and trying to get them off but only succeeded in getting herself more entangled in the giant web. "Guys! Get them off of me!"

Alfred came over and tried to help her, "Ok, chill out, don't hurt yourself." He started pulling at the web and trying to get her untangled. She just continued to wipe at the spiders that crawled on her.

"So gross, now my clothes are all sticky from that web and there are so many spiders!" Once she got free Alfred grabbed her hand and they ran towards the exit. Francessca saw them and grabbed Antonio as he stared at the spiders with scared wide eyes. They ran out of the room and into another hallway; this one was a little longer than the other one.

Alfred tried to quickly catch his breath before he started talking, "You have just conquered your-"

"We get the point Alfred, you don't have to repeat it every time," Antonio said.

He rubbed the back of his neck and had a thoughtful expression on his face, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well anyway, next is Monsters-"

"What type of Monsters?" Francessca asked.

Alfred just looked at her as she interrupted him, "Just any type of Monster-"

"Well are they scary?" She asked again.

He just stared at her, "Can I finish?" She nodded and he sighed, "Okay, so as I was saying the next room is Monsters, so prepare yourself." He opened up the next door and everyone walked in.

The room was designed like the inside of an old time castle, with mirrors lining the walls all the way to the other door. The ceiling was high up and a huge chandelier is in the center of the ceiling, casting an eerie glow in the room. They could feel the cold stone floor even through their shoes. They started walking down the length of the room, peering into the mirrors.

Max looked around, curiously. She thought the room looked really cool. "What's so scary about this room?"

They looked up at some of the mirrors and as Francessca leaned in closer to look in one, a pair of red eyes flashed at her. She backed up and leaned in closer to Antonio.

"D-Did you see that?" She whispered. He looked over and shook his head. They kept looking around and heard glass rattling. They looked up and saw the chandelier shaking and a shadow moving across the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Max said.

They all stared at the ceiling as the saw small bumps winding along it. It looked like a lot of snakes were slithering under it and even heard a low hissing. All the mirrors then started to shake and rattle.

"Alfred, what's going on?" Antonio asked pulling Francessca closer. They all started to slowly back away from the mirrors and made their way to the door when an animatronic monster popped up out of the floor, blocking it. Max jumped and moved behind Alfred.

He froze as he looked at it. It looked so lifelike that he forgot they were in the haunted house. "I don't remember that being there…"

A low growl echoed in the room and an image appeared in one of the mirrors. It was a furry creature with sharp razor like teeth and shining, deep red eyes. Blood was dripping from its teeth as it stared at them. Another image appeared on the opposite wall's mirror. It was a scaly reptile with sharp and tattered wings. Its golden slit eyes narrowed as he watched the teenagers. His forked tongue flicked on and out of its mouth while drool dripped from the bottom of his jaw.

"Maybe we should leave," Francessca said her voice barely audible. They watched as more monsters started to appear in the mirrors. They turned around but they were stopped by the monster guarding the door. It looked like a gremlin but a bit bigger. It was missing patches of fur and wrinkly pink skin was covering its body. Its eyes were a weird purple and kind of bugged out. It was hissing as well and its little teeth looked really sharp. Alfred was closest to the door and Max stood behind him.

"Just go past him, it's not real, right? So it's not like it can hurt you." Max pushed her boyfriend a little closer to the door. The room seemed like it started to shake until everything just stopped and the lights cut off, covering everything in black. Max laughed nervously, trying to fill up the silence.

"This is definitely not supposed to be happening," Alfred said, trying to look around.

The lights suddenly turned back on and the shaking continued. The small gremlin had disappeared from in front of the doorway.

Antonio was the first to point it out, "Alfred! The door is open now!" They all ran to the door and Alfred wrenched the door open and they all entered another hallway. Once he closed the door behind him he just stared at it. "That was really weird… I wonder what the heck just happened."

"So wait," Francessca said, turning to face him, "You mean that wasn't supposed to happen?"

He shook his head and everyone was silent.

"So, what room is next?" Antonio asked, breaking the silence.

He looked over at Max, "Dolls…"

She stiffened up and grimaced, looking back at the door they just came through. Then she started heading towards it, "I think I'd rather go hang out with the monsters."

"You can't go back there, there is seriously something wrong with that room," Alfred said.

"I don't care how seriously messed up it was, I'm not taking my chances." Alfred grabbed her hand and held her back.

"I don't want you going back there and I'm sorry, but you have to go through the room to get through the rest of the house." She glared at him stubbornly and he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He could feel how much she was actually shaking and he really felt bad about making her go. "It'll be alright because I'll be right here with you, okay?"

Max reluctantly nodded her head and they all slowly started walking towards the door. Francessca was in the lead and she unhurriedly opened the door leading to the room full of dolls. The teens walked into a huge room with happily painted pink and purple walls. It looks like a small girl's room. There are some shelves on the walls and a row of dolls are watching them. A small bed is made neatly with frilly white and pink covers and a few stuffed animals and a doll sat on the bed, leaning against the pillows. A small table and chairs with a tea set were placed in the corner, with two dolls and a large stuffed teddy bear, just waiting to be played with.

"Ok, time to go," Max said quickly. She went to leave through the door they just came through but Alfred grabbed her hand again.

"No you don't. Come on, it'll be fine."

Max just looked up at him. "I really don't want to go, please don't make me."

Alfred sighed, "Look, we'll make it through really quickly, okay? I'm still right here babe, I'm the hero, I'll protect you." Max kept her eyes tightly shut; she didn't want to see anything at all.

The quickly walked across the room, stepping over toys that were strewn across the floor and moving around the other playthings until they finally reached the opposite door. Alfred reached out and tried to open it, cursing in the process.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

Alfred let go of the door and turned to look at her, "The door… It's locked."

Francessca just stared at him, "You've gotta be kidding me…"

Max looked at them both frantically, "Yes, please tell me you're kidding!"

A small child's laughter started echoing around the room. Max pushed passed Alfred and grabbed the door knob, "How can it be locked?!" She really started freaking out and tried desperately to open the door. "Please, please, please! Open Up!"

The laughter seemed to multiply and they all turned to see all of the dolls turning their heads to stare at them.

Some of the dolls slowly got up to a standing position; they almost looked like a small doll army moving mechanically. The doll sitting on the bed tilted its head and laughed, adding onto the laughs already circulating the room.

"Get me out of this freaking room!" Max screamed as she started to shake badly.

"D-don't worry, they're not actually real, so they can't do anything to you," Alfred said trying to sound calm, but he was shaking as well.

All of the dolls started to move forward at once and Max looked like she was about to pass out. She quickly turned back to the door and began hitting it, kicking it, and trying everything she could to get it open. Suddenly she stopped when she felt a small tap on her thigh. She looked down and screamed as she saw one of the dolls from the table smiling up at her sweetly. "Won't you play with me?" It asked. Its voice seemed to short out and stutter then stop. Once it stopped talking, the head then slowly turned all the way around clockwise. Max let out a blood curdling scream and kicked it away before jumping back.

As she tried to back away from it, she tripped and fell backwards. She looked up to see the dolls that tripped her. The others were still coming closer and she screamed, "Stay away! Don't touch me!"

The dolls continued to come closer, almost surrounding her. The others aren't having any better luck as the dolls seem to surge forward. Each has a sweet looking face and is asking to be played with. Max quickly scrambled up to get away from the dolls. "Alfred, help me!" Another one comes up and smiles, asking to play. She kicked it away, "Nonono this can't be happening!" Her heart was pounding and it felt like it was going to explode. Her mind was racing; this felt like a nightmare and she didn't know what she was going to do. She was really hoping that's all it was, a nightmare, and that she would wake up soon, safe and sound in her bed.

All of them were backed up against the door and the dolls just seemed to come out of nowhere. The dolls were right at their feet when suddenly the door fell out from behind them and they all tumbled into the next hallway.

"Someone close the door!" Francessca yelled, watching as the dolls continued to come closer. Antonio jumped up and locked it after he slammed it shut. They could hear them on the other side of the door and they all jumped up quickly, running down the hall and through the next door. Once they made it past the door they all fell to the ground, trying to catch their breath and relax.

When they looked up they saw that they were in a big white room that looked like a hospital waiting room. They looked around and above the door they saw a large sign: _Insane Asylum_.


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio looked up at the sign, a bit confused, "What fear is this?"

"Losing your mind," Alfred replied.

"Holy- this is too much." Francessca slumped against the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest. The smell of antiseptic was strong and the lights kept flickering as if they haven't been repaired in a long time. The room was filled with the sound of tinny elevator music playing through an old, small radio.

Max just stared at the ground. "This is just like last time," she whispered. This cause Francessca to start to shake and whimper.

Alfred just had a blank look on his face as he looked from Max to Francessca. Antonio continued to look around and see if there was anything around. "So is there anything in this room that we should know about?" He asked, turning towards Alfred.

Alfred looked up slowly and shook his head, "I honestly don't remember-"

He was interrupted when Francessca screamed and jumped up into Antonio's arms.

"What?" He asked, looking down at her.

She tried to point in the direction of the other hallway, "I just saw something! Please, this is really too much, I just want to go home! I can't handle this again!" She held onto her head as she shook it, hoping that it would clear out the horrible thoughts that were spinning around in her mind. Antonio held onto her tightly, trying to calm her down.

Max just continued to stand there with dull eyes as she stared into space. She turned her head along with everyone else as they heard a scratching noise, as if nails were being scraped against the floor.

"What was that?" Francessca asked, still shaking.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, "It might just be a rat."

"Or it could be him," Max said softly. Everyone turned to look at her and she just stared back. "It could be, you know you all have been thinking the same thing."

Francessca started shaking her head again, "No, please! I knew we shouldn't have come!"

Alfred stepped in closer, trying to comfort her, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not him and we'll just have to get through the room quickly, then we can take a shortcut and leave if it gets too bad."

They all started to slowly proceed down the hall and as they turned a corner, they heard a door slam. Everyone jumped and they turned to see a door with a bunch of bloody hand prints. The door was slightly ajar and opening a little as if it bounced back open once it was slammed. They moved in closer and could see a trail of blood leading inside.

The blood was still new and fresh, shining from the glare of the fluorescent lights. They all just stood there, staring at the door, not knowing what to do.

"Well, somebody go," Max said, breaking the silence.

Alfred looked around and saw that no one was volunteering. He sighed, "Fine, I guess the hero has to do everything himself."

He walked in and sees someone lying on the ground. He gasped and everyone moved forward to see what it was.

"What is it?' Francessca asked warily. She looked around the door to see the security guard lying on the ground. She let out a scream and quickly ran in the other direction, "This is insane!"

She ran down the hallway and took a right, heading into another surgery room with blood splattered on the wall and a gurney in the middle of the room. When she ran by, a fake person popped out and began yelling incomprehensible things. She didn't realize it and all she saw was a person wrapped up in bloody cloths and yelling at her. She screamed again and ran into the next room.

"Francessca, come back!" Max yelled after her friend. Antonio ran off to follow her and Max followed behind, leaving Alfred just standing there alone with the dead security guard.

Francessca ran through the room and it looked like another waiting room. She felt someone grab her from behind and she screamed again.

"Shh, it's just me, don't worry," Antonio whispered softly in her ear.

She turned around and quickly hugged him tightly, trying to calm down. Her heart was beating furiously and her brain was so confused. She began to cry into his chest and just stood there, shaking.

Max ran into the room and looked up at her, "Are you alright?"

"No, I-I'm not," she said in between sobs, "I j-just want to l-leave. What if it r-really is him?! What do we do?"

Alfred walked in next. He was carrying a few things and had a sullen look on his face. "We take him down. I'm not going to let what happened to us last time happen again."

They all just stared at him as he walked closer and he handed them each something. Max and Antonio both took poles and he held out a wooden board to Francessca. She just stared at him as he held it out to her.

"It's not much," he said, "But it can still do some damage, take it."

"I can't…" She said softly.

"What do you mean you can't? Just take it."

"I just can't," she said again.

"But you need to-"

"No!" She yelled, cutting Alfred off.

He just stared at her with narrowed eyes, "Fine, whatever." He walked off and led them through the exit door.

Max dropped behind a bit to walk next to her friend. "Why didn't you take it?" she whispered.

Francessca just continued to stare at the ground as they walked and shook her head, "I just couldn't…"

They proceeded through the next door into a huge room full of mirrors. The lights were dim and it seemed like a huge maze of mirrors. The floor was dark tile and the walls were just lined with mirrors. They weren't like the mirrors in the fun house though with contorted shapes, they just turned the room into a huge complex labyrinth.

"Alfred, which room is this?" Max asked.

"The fear of getting lost," he replied.

Francessca froze in the doorway and didn't move at all. Max stopped and turned to look and see what was stopping her, "What's wrong? Come on."

"No, please let me know if there is another way. I can't go through," she pleaded.

Alfred and Antonio turned around, "Come on, we have to go through," Alfred said, waving her forward.

Max reached out and grabbed her hand, "If I had to go through the doll room, you can make it through this one." Francessca was pulled along and the boys turned back and faced forward. There were a bunch of their reflections just looking back at them as they proceeded. The dim light made it hard to see in the room. Max and Francessca ended up falling a bit farther behind then the boys and then they were stopped when they ran into a wall.

"What the-?" Max asked as she looked back at her own reflection staring at her.

They both saw a shadow move behind them and they turn around to see it move more. "Guys?" Francessca called out, "Where are you?" The girls looked around but they couldn't see anything but their own mirror images looking back at them.

"Maybe this is the way!" Max offered as she pulled Francessca along behind her. She ran forward towards what looked to be an exit out of the room, but it only ended up being a reflection. When she ran into it, it shook, but didn't budge otherwise. She took a step back and did a three-sixty turn, trying to tell the difference between the mirrors and the actual way out.

They continued to try and find their way out. They listened closely but couldn't hear the boys anymore. They did hear someone behind them though, but they couldn't tell exactly what direction it was coming from. Francessca turned to say something to Max when she realized that she wasn't standing by her side anymore.

"Max! Where did you go? Please don't leave me!" She called out desperately. She heard Max call back and turned to see her reflection in a mirror. She went to step forward but was pushed and fell flat on her face. She looked up and turned around to see Piggy standing over her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and called out for help.

Max looked up to see her friends reflection, but that's all it was, a reflection. She had no actual idea where her friend was and she saw a shadow looming over her. She spun in a circle but saw Francessca's scared face echoing on the mirrors. The shadow started moving back and so did Francessca. As the shadow moved, it passed under a light and Max froze in shock and horror when she saw that profile that she wished was just a nightmare that she could forget about. "No!" she screamed as she ran forward.

She fell for the reflection and ran smack into the mirror. She shook her head and looked around, trying another direction. She ran forward and realized she was about to hit another mirror so she quickly turned, only to crash into another. This time the pole she was carrying smacked into the mirror as well, causing it to shatter all over her in a thousand pieces. It scratched her forehead and blood began to drip down over her right eye. It blurred her vision and threw off her perception as she stumbled around, trying to straighten herself.

Francessca screamed again and Max whipped her head around in the direction of the scream, looking for her friend. She wiped the blood from her eye and watched as it looked like Francessca was being pulled into the mirrors while Piggy laughed manically.

Francessca was crying and screaming for him to let her go or for Max to help her. He dragged her away and down a dark hallway and into a room. As he pulled her around a corner, she hit her head on the door and immediately felt dizzy. She felt like she was going to pass out and she couldn't tell where she was anymore.

Max felt around a little more and then she ended up finding the way that Piggy and Francessca had gone. She listened closely and tried to follow her friend's screams as she staggered down the dim hallway. Francessca's screams were immediately cut off and Max quickened her pace. She called out but got no response as she ran down the hallway.

The boys continued walking and Alfred began to notice that the girls had been pretty quiet. He stopped to turn and see if they were okay when he stopped suddenly. Antonio stopped as well and turned to look at him. They both noticed that the girls were missing and looked at each other. They quickly ran back the way they came, but became instantly confused by the mirrors. They heard Francessca and Max scream and then they heard glass breaking.

Max tightened her grip on her pole as the anger and panic began to flood through her veins. Her heart was pounding and her eyes darted around, looking for her friend.

"Francessca?! Where are you?" She called out. She rounded a corner and suddenly was smacked in the face with something hard, causing pain to explode in her and black stars to dance in her vision. She fell down in a confused daze.

Piggy threw down the board and grabbed onto Max's wrists. He dragged her into the room along with Francessca and slumped her against the wall as well. They both were passed out and he smiled wickedly as he turned to close the door behind him.

Alfred and Antonio were running into walls, trying to find the girls. They continued to call out, but they didn't get any reply. They finally see the mirror that Max broke and made their way out of the mirror maze and down the hallway. They looked through all the rooms but couldn't find anything.

"I can't believe this! How did we let this happen?" Alfred growled in frustration.

"I don't know, but we need to find them now!" Antonio said.

Max slowly looked up and around, trying to remember what had happened. She found herself in a pure white room and looked over to see Francessca still passed out. She tried to stand up and move but looked down when she couldn't. She saw herself in a straight jacket and tried to struggle some more. When she realized she couldn't get out, she moved her leg to nudge at Francessca, hoping to wake her up. She was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Well, look what we have here. It's nice to see you again," someone laughed coldly.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred and Antonio were running down the hallways, looking for the door that the girls were taken through. When they find the room they heard the girls' screams coming from, they ran through, but found an empty room.

"Where are they?!" Alfred called out.

Max glared at him and her lip curled over her teeth like a growling dog.

He just laughed some more, "It seems like you little kiddies have fallen for my trap again. I thought it would've been harder than last time. But this is almost too easy! Boringly easy…"

"What are you even doing here?" Max growled.

Piggy just glared at her, "Isn't it obvious? You guys had me locked up in that prison for too long…" He closed the little door he was talking through and opened up the bigger door. He walked over and knelt down by Max. She looked up at the horrible man that had ruined their lives a year ago. He wasn't wearing his mask anymore and she could see his muddy brown eyes glinting with an evil light. He still had that wicked smile with his crooked teeth but his brown hair had grown a little longer and now covered his forehead. "But this really is a bit boring," he continued, "Maybe we should spice things up a bit."

The boys started calling out for the girls, hoping for a response as they ran down the hallways and checked all the rooms. They heard a sound like someone moving something aside and looked at each other before quickly running towards the sound.

"What do you mean spice it up?" Max spat. "You seem pretty spiced up as it is."

He looked at her with cold eyes but laughed, "Oh, just you wait and see. I've got a big surprise waiting for your friends."

Max strained against the jacket again, "I swear if you hurt them I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Piggy asked. "What could you possibly do to me?"

"Just let me out of this jacket and I'll show you what I can do!" Max yelled as she struggled some more, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out.

Francessca's eyes fluttered open at the commotion and she squinted against the light. She looked over to see who was yelling and instantly woke up when she saw who was kneeling by her and her friend. She pulled back and tried to move away but she was stuck in a jacket as well.

"Oh look, now she's awake as well. Now we can really get this party started." He stood up and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You freak!" Max yelled after him. "Come back here and let us go!" They just heard him laugh in response as it echoed down the hallway.

"Where are we?" Francessca asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Max said, "But by the looks of it, I would say that we're back in the asylum room."

Francessca looked around, "But I didn't see this earlier."

"We gotta get out of here and go find the boys so that we can all leave this place!" Max declared.

"How did he even find us?" Francessca whispered.

Max froze and looked at the ground before looking up at her friend, "I don't know… But somehow, someway he found us again. And how the heck did he get these flipping straight jackets?!" At this she strained once again which caused her to fall over on her stomach.

Francessca finally got a better look at her friend. She saw the bump on her forehead and the blood dripping down into her eyes. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" She asked.

"He happened to me, bashed my face in, that bastard… Ugh, if I could just get my hands on him, I'd wring his neck!"

Francessca looked around to see if there was anything they could do to get out of there. They listened closely and suddenly they faintly heard the boys calling out in the distance. They both yelled and screamed the boys' names, hoping they would hear them. They stopped and listened again but they couldn't hear the boys anymore. They screamed louder, but nothing happened.

Max scooted over to the door and she started to kick at it, causing the door to thump.

"We need to get out of here and help the guys!" Francessca said.

"Okay genius, and when we get out how much help are we going to be still stuck in these jackets," Max snapped.

"I was just saying…"

"Sorry," Max apologized, "It's just, ugh! I hate hospitals!" She began kicking at the door more furiously.

"But we aren't even in a real hospital," Francessca said over the sound of her friend kicking at the door.

"I don't care, it looks like one, so I will call it a hospital if I want!"

Alfred and Antonio ran into the room they heard the sound from and it led them into a surgery room where Alfred had found the security guard earlier, but there was someone else there as well. The sounds of someone slurping and crunching on something stopped the boys in their tracks.

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" Alfred asked. They could only see the feet of the security guard. He was right where they left him but the rest of his body was blocked by an operating table. The sound continued and Antonio just grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him back some, "We should leave."

"But what if he's in trouble?"

They slowly walked around the table and saw a person crouched over the security guard. The smell of blood hit them and they stepped back in shock at what they saw. Suddenly the person stopped and slowly turned around. "Hey man, we don't want any trouble," Alfred said slowly.

A piece of skin was hanging out of the corner of the patient's mouth and blood covered his hands, face, and the font of his jacket. He was wearing a straight jacket with the sleeves cut so that he could use his hands. He had a crew cut and has a wild look in his bright blue eyes as he just stared at the boys. A scar covered his forehead and stops right above his left eye.

Alfred and Antonio slowly back up. They were almost to the door when Antonio accidentally kicked a rolling table and a syringe fell and rolled loudly across the floor.

Max kicked the door one more time and felt the metal finally bend under her foot. She kicked some more and both girls listened to the groan of the metal bending some more. "Yes, we can do this!" Max said excitedly.

Francessca looked around, "But it's kinda hard to get up right now…"

The patient let out a feral scream as it jumped up from the security guard. Alfred and Antonio cried out in fear and quickly ran out of the room. When they made it into the hallway, both boys turned around.

"Dude! Close the door!" Alfred yelled.

Antonio grabbed the handle and tugged, "It won't budge."

They started to argue but it was interrupted by the patient jumping up on the bed and jumping towards the door. The boys quickly ran down the hallway, the patient was hot on their heels and waving his arms around wildly. The boys turned right onto the hallway that the girls were on.

Max looked around and let out a huff of frustration. Both girls tried to move around, but made no progress on getting out of the jackets. Max kicked the door in annoyance and suddenly it flew open, but something slammed into it and the girls looked up in surprise. The door is pulled open more and the boys ran into the room. Alfred shut the door behind them and Max just glared at him. "I just got that open!" she yelled.

Alfred held up his finger to his lips as a signal to be quiet. They all quieted down as they heard laughter and footsteps cross in front of the door. The person paused but then passed by the door, heading further down the hallway. Antonio and Alfred both let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell is going on?" Francessca asked.

The Antonio just looked at her and hugged her tightly; Alfred did the same to Max.

"I'm so glad we found you! Can you believe that bastard? He has the nerve to come back and find us again! And did you see that dude?!" He just looked at Antonio who gave him a slight shudder.

"Who?" Max asked. She figured that they were talking about the person that had walked in front of the door.

"We don't know. We just walked back into a room thinking you two were in there, but it turned out to be some kind of psycho," Antonio explained.

"Yeah, like really psycho," Alfred added.

Max looked over to Francessca, "That must have been the surprise he was talking about…"

Alfred looked confused, "What?"

"The surprise. He said that he had a surprise set up just for you guys," Max said quietly.

Alfred and Antonio were quiet then Antonio spoke up, "Well, that was definitely a surprise…"

"We gotta get the hell out of here and now!" Alfred exclaimed.

Max nodded in agreement, "Yes, but help us out of these jackets first."

Both boys quickly started to help their girlfriends out of the jackets so that they could all leave. They tried to be as quiet as possible as they listened for the psycho guy. They unbuckled the straps and both girls got out of the restraint jackets. Max kicked hers to the side, "I swear if I have to go to another hospital, it'll be too soon."

"I'm with you on that one," Francessca nodded. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Just follow me," Alfred beckoned. He went up to the door and listened again. He didn't hear anything so he grabbed the door handle and quickly tried to open it. It wouldn't budge and he tried again. When Max had kicked it in, she messed it up so now it was stuck. He got mad and finally just kicked it in. It swung open and crashed loudly into the wall.

"Shit… Hurry before he comes back!" Alfred said.

They all ran out of the room and down the hallway with Max at the back of the group. As they raced down the hallway they turned a corner and almost ran into the patient. He was trying to open a door by slamming his whole body into it.

"Back the other way!" Antonio proclaimed. They all ran again but they had caught the patient's attention. Max looked over her shoulders to see him right behind their group. He had dried and crusty blood on his mouth and the front of his shirt. They tried losing him by turning down multiple hallways but he stayed hot on their heels. They turned into a room hoping to lose him, but only ended up running into Piggy. They stopped dead in their tracks and tried to turn, but the psycho patient was blocking their exit.

Max could feel adrenaline coursing through her veins, "Come one crazy man!" She was about to jump on him when Alfred grabbed her and stopped her."

"Hey! Let me go! I can take him!" Max argued.

"I'm sure you can babe," Alfred said. He pushed Max behind him so that both girls were in the middle while both boys faced a different guy.

Piggy just smiled his sickening smile, "I'm so glad you all are here. It feels so great to see you all again." He then glared at the group coldly. They looked at the other guy and he looked like he was just tensing up to pounce on them all.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Alfred yelled. "Why do you have to do this?"

"Why?" Piggy asked incredulously, "You dare ask me why?!" He took a step forward and the group huddled closer together.

"Because," Piggy continued, "I had the perfect plan! I escaped! I was free, but no! You insolent children had to ruin everything!"

"That's not our problem!" Alfred countered, "You could've just stayed in that prison-"

"No! You have no idea what it's like! When I got out of there it was great, and then because of you, I got sent back!" Piggy yelled at them.

Francessca looked over Antonio's shoulder, "But you killed people! And you almost killed us too! There's a reason that you were sent to jail-"

"Just shut up!" Piggy yelled again. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the group. They screamed as he and the patient stepped closer.

"You sick freak! Just because your life is messed up doesn't mean that you have to mess up ours too!" Max yelled.

He pulled the hammer back on the gun and he stepped even closer. Antonio and Francessca tried to step back but Alfred and Max were already too close for comfort to the patient. "I didn't do a very good job of getting rid of you guys last time, but I think I'll take care of that right now."

"No please don't!" Francessca cried, clinging to Antonio.

"No! Stop!" Alfred and Max called out.

Piggy looked over and met the other man's eyes and they both shared a chilling smile.

Max could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body. She turned to look at the psycho guy, "Come on, try something. I dare you!"

He cocked his head to the side and laughed, "You asked for it." He lunged towards Alfred who was standing in front of her, but she dodged around him and jumped at him.

"What are you doing?!" Alfred called out to Max. He watched as they both started struggling and rolling across the floor. Alfred jumped forward and tried to break them apart.

Piggy sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked at them then he moved the gun so that it was pointing at Antonio and Francessca. Just as he was about to shoot, Alfred was pushed back and bumped into Piggy, causing him to lose his balance. He fell back and the gun went off, shooting in a random direction.

Max had finally been able to pin the psycho patient. She was pressing against his shoulders, holding him down. "You have very pretty skin, did you know that? It looks delicious," he laughed. He lunged towards her face, causing her to lose her balance and fall back so that he was pinning her down.

Piggy had dropped the gun and it skittered across the floor. Piggy and Antonio both looked at it and raced to grab it first. They both reached for it but then it got kicked back and moved towards Francessca. Antonio jumped on Piggy and tried to hold him down. "Francessca, quick grab it!"

She looked down but she didn't reach to grab it. Piggy was struggling to get up and he hit Antonio in the stomach. Antonio let him go and he started to move towards Francessca. Her heart was pounding as the fear gripped her. She couldn't move and she just stared with wide eyes at Piggy as he drew closer to her. Right as he went to grab the gun, she bent down quickly to grab it and moved out of the way. He growled in frustration as he looked up at her.

Max was struggling to hold the patient back as his face inched closer to hers. Max could smell the blood on him and she could see the craziness in his eyes. He was pushing down on her and she didn't know how much longer she could hold. She was strong, but this guy seemed to have extra strength.

"Get off of her!" Alfred yelled as he tackled him. Max took a deep breath of relief as she felt the weight lifted off of her.

Francessca ran to the opposite side of the room as she watched what was going on. Antonio was wrestling with Piggy as he tried to keep him away. She just stood there in the corner, trying to figure out what to do.

The crazy patient gave one final effort to free himself from Alfred's hold then he passed out, tired. Alfred let him slump to the floor where he just curled up and kept sleeping. Alfred ran over to Max to check on her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so… That was so nasty!" Max shuddered and felt Alfred wrap his arms around her protectively and comfortingly. The grunts from Piggy and Antonio struggling brought their attention over to their friend.

"Get the Fuck off of me!" Piggy yelled.

Francessca looked over at her friends and called out, "Alfred, go help him!"

Alfred jumped into action and both of the boys were able to pin Piggy down and hold him as he struggled.

"I swear I'll get you kids!" He screamed. He thrashed around and tried to free himself. He yelled and swore, but his efforts were in vain.

"Shut up!" Alfred yelled. He was getting sick and tired of listening to this man. He finally felt himself snap and he punched Piggy in the face, knocking him out. He stopped struggling and fell silent. Alfred sighed, thankful for the final peace and quiet.

Francessca scrunched her face up in disgust as she looked down at the gun in her hands, "Thank goodness I didn't have to use this." She set the gun down and gave a slight shudder, turning away from the weapon. She walked over to her friends and they all looked at each other.

"So now what do we do?" Max asked. They all were silent as they looked around the room, wondering what to do next.

"Should we give them to the police?" Alfred asked.

"I think that's the best idea," Antonio said.

"I say we kill him," Max said bluntly, "Then we'd be rid of him for good…"

"We can't kill him! Then we'll go to jail!" Francessca cried out.

"If we let him live and the police take him, he could just get out again and find us! We thought we were safe last time, and look what happened!" Max argued.

Francessca looked down at the ground and hid her eyes. Alfred looked like he was considering Max's idea. Antonio looked somewhat worried as he looked at Max, "I think it would just be best if we handed him over to the police."

"Fine, whatever," Max mumbled under her breath. "But if he breaks out again and comes after us, I'm going to blame you all and say I told you so."

While they were arguing, Alfred had gone odd and found some rope. He came back and tightly tied both men up, back to back. "So who's going to call the police?" Alfred asked as he finished tying them up.

Francessca looked down at her phone, "I don't have any service."

"My phone died," Antonio replied.

Max looked at her phone, "I have signal, but you can call them. Personally, I think we should stick to my plan."

Alfred just looked at her and shook his head, "Fine, just give me the phone, I'll call them." He took her phone and dialed 911. He waited for someone to answer before reporting what had happened.

Max leaned against the wall, tuning him out. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She just stared at the floor as her mind tried to wrap around what had happened. She didn't even realize Francessca came to sit next to her until she said something.

"I can't believe this happened to us again… We have the worst luck…" Francessca whispered. Max nodded her head absentmindedly, only barely catching what her friend said. Antonio knelt down next to them smiling, "Don't say that. If we had back luck, we would've died the first time we came in contact with him."

"You almost did! Don't you remember?" she cried out. She had tried suppressing the memory but she got flashbacks of sitting with Antonio in the back of the car as he was bleeding. She remembered seeing him all bandaged up at the hospital after the horrible accident. She bowed her head as a shiver ran down her spine.

Antonio reached out to lift her chin so she was looking at him, "But I'm still here, so see? We do have good luck. Plus we're all alive right now; doesn't that just prove to you that we actually do have good luck?"

Max chuckled softly and a small smile slipped upon Francessca's lips.

The police finally arrived and all the kids were standing outside talking to one of the officers. They watched as the police took Piggy and the other patient into custody. It was about one in the morning and the night air had a nipping chill.

"I really just want to go home..." Francessca said.

"I'm sorry miss, but you will all have to come down to the station with us," said the officer that they were talking to. He was a tall, thin man with light brown hair and a mustache. He had on a police jacket over his uniform and he was holding onto a clipboard looking thing as he wrote stuff down.

"Really? Do we seriously have to do that? You've got to be kidding me!" Max said, letting her anger color her voice.

"Babe, it's okay," Alfred said, trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not! After all the shit we've been through, we just want to go home, and they still want us to go with them."

"We're sorry, but it's just standard procedure," the cop said. "We'll try to make it as brief as possible."

Antonio looked at both girls then looked back up at the police officer, "Are you sure that there isn't any way that we can do this tomorrow or something? It really has been a long night for us all…"

The cop shook his head, "Sorry son, I can't do anything about that."

They all sighed in annoyance and defeat as they turned around to go back to their cars. The officer stopped them, "Oh, I'm sorry but you're going to have to ride in the squad car."

"Oh, go figure!" Max complained.

"What? Why?" Francessca asked tiredly.

Before the cop could say anything, Max interrupted him, "Oh, let me guess, standard procedure?" He glared at Max and took a deep breath.

"I don't appreciate your tone young lady."

Alfred jumped in before Max could start arguing with the officer, "But what about our cars?"

"Don't worry, we'll have them towed down to the station and when you leave, you can pick them up," the officer assured him.

"What?" Francessca asked.

"Now they're taking our cars? Fanfuckingtastic! What else are you going to do? Make us wear handcuffs?" Max growled.

He glared at her, "The thought has crossed my mind…"

Francessca looked over at her friend and nudged her arm, "Please don't push it. I really don't want to get in anymore trouble…"

Max crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave an annoyed sigh, "Fine, whatever."

All four of the teens smooshed into the back seat of the cop car. As they drove away, there was an uncomfortable and awkward silence and they looked at each other.

Finally Francessca broke the silence, "This isn't very comfy, are we almost there?" He nodded but didn't say anything.

Max just mumbled under her breath, "Stupid cop."

Everyone looked at her and gave her warning glances, even the cop. "What?" she asked.

They made it to the station and they were all sitting on chairs in a hallway, waiting to be called in. It was cold in the station and Antonio gave his jacket to Francessca. She leaned against him and pushed her brown hair away from her face. Alfred wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and she leaned into his chest, sharing their body warmth.

"It's been a long night, I just want to go home," Alfred said, hugging Max closer to his chest and laying his cheek on top of her head.

Max nodded, "I know what you mean." Alfred kissed the top of her head and began absentmindedly playing with her hair. "I think from now on we should just forget about amusement parks and haunted houses."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be best," Antonio agreed.

Francessca nodded as well, "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to doing this again anytime soon…

* * *

**A/N: **Yesss! Over and done! I really hope you liked it :D Thanks again to **obsessivelistmaker13!** You should go check out her stuff too! Well thank you for reading! Reviews are loved! :D


End file.
